1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating assembly, a heating device, and an auxiliary cooling module for a battery, and in particular to a heating assembly, a heating device, and an auxiliary cooling module for a battery, which is capable of keeping the working temperature of the battery.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a situation that a wired AC power or DC power supply cannot be used, a battery is the most common way for people to supply electricity to, such as, cars, lights, electric tools, electronic apparatuses, communication apparatuses or heat exchange apparatuses. However, a common battery cannot supply electricity at low temperature ranging from −20° C. to −30° C. To prevent the failure of battery caused by the low-temperature environment, when working in the countries of the Frigid Zone and special working sites at low temperature, the battery has to be heated up to a working temperature to keep the normal operation of the battery.
Therefore, it is an important issue to control the amount of energy for heating the battery in an energy-saving manner.